<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valerie's Win by Queen_Taki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125114">Valerie's Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Taki/pseuds/Queen_Taki'>Queen_Taki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Taki/pseuds/Queen_Taki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loses a bet to Valerie and has to give her control over the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valerie's Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys! This is my FIRST story and it didn't take long but it's 10 pages so ugh. Please take it easy on me in fragile ;). But I paired Valerie and Danny cuz I love them together, no one writes about them *explicitly (so I have to do it), plus I hate Sam Manson. If you just want to get to the smutty part I left a marker in the text &lt;3. If you like the story give me a kudos and leave a comment, please. If you read it and don't like it let me know why. Just don’t squeeze lemon juice in the cuts Please T^T. There will be more to come from me between the two so stick around and enjoy the story. ;)</p><p>*I may write a pairing of Valerie and Dan from TUE later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valerie walked through the mall, smiling at the thought of what was taking place later that evening. Danny lost a bet he placed against her and forfeited his portion of control in the bedroom, leaving Valerie to do as she pleases with him that night. Her mind played loops of all the adventurous games she wanted to play and the fantasies that ravaged her mind when the two had sex.</p><p> She chuckled to herself as she entered Victoria’s Secret looking for something flattering to her curves. Approaching the display, she eyed a black unlined floral lace crotchless teddy, and the white lace, unlined plunge babydoll with a matching thong. Valerie bit her lip, thinking of all the ways she could drive the Fenton boy crazy in the two pieces.</p><p>“HI!” Valerie jumped at the sudden scream, turning to face the source of the noise. </p><p>“Uh, hi.”, Valerie said dryly. “I’m Allie. I see that you’re eyeing our featured lingerie today. Special occasion?”, asked the curious girl. Valerie chuckled and looked down, “Well, I have a date with my boyfriend tonight and wanted to do something special for him. So I’m here.”</p><p> Allie smiled, looking up at Valerie. “I don’t mean to pry but, is it… an anniversary gift or what?” Valerie lifted an eyebrow at the question and answered with a small chuckle. “Well, we placed a bet that I would catch more gho- guinea pigs! Loose, guinea pigs... than him, which I knew I’d win, and I did. I mean, he cheated a bit but still lost. So now he owes me a date.” </p><p>The employee raised her brows at the confession with more questions piquing her interest, that she pushed to the back of her mind. “Well, you’re in luck; the black teddy is $85 while the white babydoll is $55. However, you can buy them both for $110; which is almost 20% off.” Valerie’s eyes stretched at the figures read to her. </p><p>“Um, the teddy is a bit much, but the babydoll is kind of cute. Do you have it in red?” Allie giggled with glee, clapping her hands. </p><p>“Alright, great! So what size can I get for you? I would highly recommend a small due to your lovely curves. It’ll leave. Him. Panting.” Allie whispered, hooking her arm around Valerie’s, guiding her to a fitting room to take her measurements. Valerie stumbled into the room and had her skirt immediately pulled down. “Hey! Imma need you to slow your roll sista girl! You’re moving a little too fast!” </p><p>The clerk put her hands on her hips, letting out a huff, “Look, I want you to look fantastic. You have an amazing body, and I want this babydoll to sell. Plus, I really need the measurements to make sure the thong doesn’t chafe.” Valerie rolled her eyes, holding her arms out, granting access to the employee. Allie ran her hand up Valerie’s thigh, wrapping the tape measure around her hips. “Alright, 39. That puts you perfectly into a medium. I’ll ring you up and have you on your way.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Allie gave Valerie her bag with a smile on her face, “Here you are, all purchases on lingerie are final and,” the girl’s voice dropped to a whisper pulling Valerie close, “I don’t know who your boyfriend is but, I know you’re going to blow his mind. So, I gave you a 30% discount. Make. Him. Beg.”, she whispered with a sly smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Have a good one, and enjoy your day!” Valerie flashed a shy smile and left the store, heading for the exit. “Mh-mh, Danny, you are in for a treat tonight.” Just then, she heard loud alternative music, turning her head she found the source. Spencers. The teen hot spot that she would purchase her belly button ring from. ‘Maybe I should get a new ring today.’ Shrugging, she walks into the store. Walking to the back of the store, she found the case full of body jewelry and perused the options. </p><p>Looking into the glass case, she caught the reflection of a phallic shape item. Turning around, she eyed a wall full of adult recreation. Lingerie, dildos, ball gags, vibrators, plugs, and more. Valerie approached the wall, browsing over every item.</p><p> Her heart raced, and her body tingled, looking at all the lewd items in front of her. “I should’ve come here first.”, she said to herself. “Need help?”, “Actually, I’m just, browsing.” A decorated male stood next to her looking her over. He had to have been a newbie being as though she didn’t recognize him.  His tattoos ran from his neck down his arms; multiple piercings decorated his face while he wore heavy yet neat black eyeliner. </p><p>“Buying for one or two?” came his gruff voice.</p><p>“Excuse me- ”, Valerie looked down at his name tag and continued, “Scott? What is that supposed to mean?”  Scott raised his hands in a yielding manner with a smile. “I just- was asking if it's for you or a party of two. Sorry if it was rude.”</p><p>Valerie flushed a bright color at the question asked of her while looking away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting that sort of question. I was looking at piercings; then I saw the wall, and it sort of…. caught my eye. But anyway, what would you recommend for a young couple for trying something new.” Scott eyed Valerie surprisingly, smiled, and walked away.</p><p> Valerie felt a pang of annoyance spark in her watching him walk away without so much as a simple response. She pulled out her phone, checking the time, and was ready to leave. “Ugh, it’s getting late.” As she turned to walk away, she heard the gruff voice again. “Hey, I don’t know if you’re into this kind of thing but, my girlfriend and I enjoyed it on our first “adventure”, it comes with everything and instructions.”</p><p>The young woman felt her cheeks burn as she gawked at the box in her hands. All the inclusions and accessories made her mind fill with unholy thoughts. She smiled to herself, looking at Scott, “I’ll take it!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Danny looked down at his phone, seeing the text message from his girlfriend.</p><p>“See you tonight Danny. Don’t be late ;)”</p><p>“It’s a date, babe!”</p><p>Danny smiled at his phone, thinking of the endless possibilities of his girlfriend’s actions. “I wonder what she has in store for me tonight.”</p><p>“YOU DON’T HAVE TIME TO SPACE OUT GHOST CHILD!” Technus screamed, wrenching Danny out of his lost thought. Technus grabbed Danny by the throat, shocking him and letting him free fall to the ground. Catching his-self Danny retaliated. “Look pal! I have an important date with a special woman. If we don’t end this soon I’ll miss that date, which means I may end up single, which will result in me finding you to tear you apart. Limb from ectoplasmic limb! GOT IT?!” he hissed.</p><p>“Oh child, the goth girl can wait until after I take over your would for a simple date! If she’s still alive to have one!” the tech ghost countered. Danny flew toward the ghost, fist glowing green, blasting his ghost ray. </p><p>Zapping the ghost in his back, Danny grabbed the Fenton thermos and flew toward him. “This is the last time I want to see you until the night is over, so get in the thermos! Oh and Sam is NOT my girlfriend!” he screamed, opening the weapon. “NOOOO!! You’ve foiled my plan for the last time ghost child! I will return!” Danny closed the thermos, exhausted. He pulled out his phone, checking the time, “Go home, jump in the shower, and meet Valerie; I think I have time.” he declared flying home excited for his date.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Valerie brushed through her hair, loosening the coils of her curls. She pulled the red babydoll from her bag, holding it up in front of her. “This is gonna be fun.” she smiled. Dressing briskly, she grabbed a pair of red stilettos with a bow on the top from her closet. Grabbing the box from her Spencer’s bag, she unpacked and placed each item in working places. Smiling to herself, she bit her lip excitedly, “Let the games begin.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Warning Smut Begins)</p><p>Danny entered the dimly lit room, eyes adjusting to the drastic change of lighting. “I’ve been waiting for you, Danny.” He watched as Valerie’s silhouette approached him, a sensual sway in her hips as the shadows enhanced the volume of her curves; the clicking of her heels quickening his heart rate rushing blood to all areas of his body. The young woman approached the man running a hand up his chest and over his shoulder. “And, I don’t like waiting.” She wrapped her other hand around his shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues dance a lovers ballad until Danny pushed forward to dominate the kiss. Pulling away, she bit down on his bottom lip hard, nearly breaking the skin.</p><p> “Ouch! Val what the f-” feeling his body jerk forward, she looked her lover in the eyes. “Tsk tsk, did you forget that I’m in charge tonight, Fenton?”. Danny swallowed hard, realizing she put a collar around his neck. “No, I ju-” “I didn’t give you permission to speak.” She asserted with a quick tug. A sly smile spread across her face as she began to walk backward, maintaining a hold on the metal loop of his collar. “Let’s set some ground rules before we begin.” She pushed him into a seat and leaned over his form. “Number one. You do everything I say until I concede my full control for the night. Number two. You don’t speak unless given permission.” Straightening, she smirked as she continued, “Number three, ghost powers are prohibited unless I give you permission to use them. Number four, disobedience is not tolerated; for every rule that is broken, a punishment is given. Finally, number five. If at any point, you are in serious pain or want me to stop my actions, the safeword is ‘kumquat,’ understood?” </p><p>Danny stared shocked at the dominance his woman exudes. “Speak, Fenton, do you understand the rules?” Danny’s gaze softened to a love-driven smile, set with bedroom eyes. “Yes, Goddess.” she smiled, stepping away from the man, flipping her hair. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere tonight. Now, get up and strip, I want nothing left on you.” The man stood, taking off every article of clothing in a rushed manner while Valerie enjoyed every sight revealed to her.<br/>
</p><p>The past couple of years treated him well. He grew in height, and his physique flourished; though he wasn’t as big as Dash, he was well-toned with broad shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He stood 6’3 and towered the Gray girl even in heels. </p><p>Danny drank in the sight of the woman in front of him. The red lingerie against her milk chocolate skin gave her an almost ethereal glow. She stood before him at a current 5’11 in her heels instead of the usual 5’6. The huntress was always known for her curvaceous sex appeal. However, she became more well endowed as months turned into years. Her B cup breast developed into a sexy D cup, and her waist became slimmer while her hips got wider. She also had a round voluptuous ass that fit her shape beautifully. Danny bent to pull down his boxers and stared at her smooth legs. Standing tall before his mistress, he smiled ready to take whatever Valerie was giving.</p><p>Looking him over, Valerie’s eyes rested on his flaccid dick and licked her lips. Raising her hand she attached a leash to the collar and pulled him closer. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” Kissing his shoulder she ran a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. Danny cupped Valerie’s cheek and she slapped his hand away. “Not yet.” Kissing the area below his stomach she sank her teeth into his tender flesh leaving a mark.</p><p>Her hand ran up his leg and grabbed his member. She looked up at his face searching his expression for hints. She felt his dick begin to harden under her grasp and let go. “Oh, fu-” Danny gasped. Digging her nails into his thigh, she glared at him.</p><p>“Did I hear you speak?”, she hissed.</p><p> “No. I’m silent.” </p><p>“Hm, that’s what I thought.”, she responded. Standing as she reached around him, she grabbed a black ring off the side table. Kneeling in front of him she grabbed his half-erect penis tilting it up and kissed the tip. She felt his body go rigid as she ran her tongue across the tip. Grabbing his base she enclosed her lips around his tip, bobbing her head and humming to herself. Sucking his hardening member down her throat she felt his hips buck. Taking him in deeper she pressed his tip into the back of her throat. </p><p>'God! If she keeps this up, I won’t last long.' Danny thought to himself.</p><p>Valerie slowly pushed his dick past the barrier of her throat, swallowing him whole, burying her nose into the dark curls above the base of his shaft. “OH FUCK! VAL!” Danny wailed, throwing his head back and grabbing a handful of her hair. Grabbing his wrist, she slowly removed herself from his body. “That was good. At least until you broke a rule.” Standing to her feet she slipped a silicone cock ring around his base. Turning she walked away pulling the leash, having him follow behind her. She sat on the side of the bed, crossing her legs while holding onto the leash tightly.</p><p>“Kneel.”</p><p>He followed her orders, lowering himself to the floor on both knees. “Good boy. Now place both hands on my thighs.” Once placed Valerie leaned over him grabbing a satin mask and a riding crop from the nightstand.</p><p>Cupping his face she pulled him close to her, giving him a close view of her cleavage. “Don’t move your hands off my body, this is for breaking the rules.” The dominant woman uncrossed her legs and softly pressed her foot on Danny’s hardened member. She grabbed the crop and dragged it across his skin. Guiding the crop down his back and down his thigh, she swatted at his thigh. She opened her legs wider, putting her free hand in her panties; masturbating in time with her strikes. </p><p>She let out airy pants and gyrated her hips against her fingers, gasping and throwing her head back. Danny pawed at her legs attempting to pull her closer. </p><p>“Oh, Danny. I’m really close.”, she moaned out.</p><p> Halting her assault she moved closer to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wider. Danny dug his nail into the girl's thighs gnawing at his bottom lip; she lashed the boy with the same intensity of her pleasure, earning a grunt and moan from him with each stinging hit. </p><p>Her ministrations slowed feeling her climax approaching. “Anything else from you and I’ll gag you, got it?” He nodded his head panting in sync with the flustered woman. Leaving her spot on the bed she stood over her handsome slave. </p><p>She grabbed the satin mask sliding it over Danny’s face cupping his chin as she tilted his head upward, “You’re going to eat me out and depending on how well you do, I’ll fuck your brains out in a position of your choice. Understood?”. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Pulling down her thong, she smiled stepping closer to her lover, “Open wide and- stick your tongue.. all.. the way.. out.”  He lifted his head sticking his tongue out far enough to touch his chin. She grabbed his hair pulling him to her, placing her soaked heat on his tongue. </p><p>“OOoooh God yes.” she moaned loud, cupping her breast with her free hand. She moved her hips across his face shooting electricity through her body. “Suck.” she demanded leaving her clitoris on the tip of his tongue. Danny wrapped his lips around her sensitive bud sucking hard enough to make her shake and following with a stroke of his tongue to soothe the sting.</p><p>Valerie bucked her hips and whined at the pleasure. “C’mon, do it.” She groaned, grabbing his hair. Danny grabbed her leg placing it over his shoulder lapping at her wet passage. Arching her back, she pushed her hips forward feeding him her pleasures.</p><p> She braced herself on bed as she felt her leg buckle beneath her. Grabbing hold of Valerie’s hip Danny buried his tongue and nose into her tight snatch; groping and massaging her thigh with one hand and wrapping an arm around her waist with the other.</p><p>Danny pushed into Valerie, making her rest her hips against the side of the bed. Danny pushed her leg higher exposing more of her passage. “God you’re sweet Val.” She pulled his hair and ground her hips into his face “Bab-- *gasp* oh! Danny I’m gonna cum.”, she whined. Valerie laid back on the bed detaching from him, she lifted both legs and tugged at the leash. </p><p>“Get over here.” </p><p>He shuffled forward feeling around for her body. Finding her opening he latched on, sucking and fucking her with his tongue. Danny pushed a finger into her opening and flicked the sensitive nub that was the source to her pleasure. He moved faster, listening to Valerie’s labored breaths and feeling her shaking legs.</p><p> “I’m cumming, Danny! I’m cum- ngh Aah!”. Valerie clamped her legs shut as her body quaked with ripples of pleasure. </p><p>He lapped up Valerie’s fluids and massaged her legs helping her ride out her orgasm. She unwrapped from him holding onto his leash, “That.. was.. amazing.” She panted removing his mask. Danny put a smug grin on his face as he stared at her orgasmic glow.</p><p>The young woman stood to her feet pulling her toy to his feet as well. Danny grabbed her hips pulling her into a kiss which Valerie allowed. She pulled away smiling, “So, Mr. Phantom. What position would you like to fuck me in tonight?” She asked, stroking his leaking member. He groaned going rigid in her hand. Wrapping his arms around her waist he picked her up climbing onto the bed.  Unstrapping her heels, he slid them off her feet. “Well Ms. Gray, thinking about how amazing you look AND- how you’re in charge. Reverse cowgirl would be ideal.” Danny laid back leaving Valerie on top.</p><p>“So shall it be.” she said with a smirk.</p><p>Turning her back to Danny she straddled his hips. Danny pressed his hand into her back leaning her forward and rubbed her fat ass. Lifting herself she aligned the member with her opening and lower onto the tip. She let the hard appendage slide deep into her waiting body, having the tip kiss her cervix. She loved the stretch she felt inside her and moaned wantonly.</p><p>Danny groaned bucking his hips into the tight passage airily moaning her name. She ground her hips onto his dick, looking over her shoulder lifting her hips and lowering them. Moving at a snail's pace Danny bucked upward trying to maintain friction.</p><p>“Slow your roll!”</p><p>“I-I can’t Val, I need you now.” She chuckled knowing his need is growing. “I know.” She lifted herself nearly pulling off. Readjusting her position -to a better riding one- she slammed herself down onto him. “OH FUCK DANNY!”,Valerie howled upon the expected hints of pain as she grabbed and pawed at her breast. Gritting his teeth Danny threw his head back and dug his heels into the mattress. She continued the harsh assault on herself feeling her orgasm building. </p><p>“Oh shit, I’m gonna- uh, cum again.” She cried, ramming herself hard and fast. Shifting her position again she kept her thrust short and sweet. Reaching toward the base of Danny’s dick turning on the vibrating cock ring.</p><p> “Oh- Danny please!” Valerie begged.</p><p>The Fenton boy grabbed her hips, thrusting into her body. Danny stared at Valerie’s ass, rippling wave after wave, showing evidence of a thrust. Smacking her ass, he groaned feeling her walls tighten. Danny delivered a barrage of assaults on Valerie’s ass, feeling her tighten and quake. “Cum for me babe.” he whispered, quickening his thrust.Valerie pulled her large breast out her top, putting one nipple between her lips biting down while pulling the other. The quick thrust, hard smacks, pinched nipples, and vibrating ring on her clit brought the huntress to a whimpering mess. </p><p>“I’m close! Keep going, please!”</p><p>Danny grabbed her hips while arching his forward. He drove his dick into her with inhumane speed pushing the girl over the edge. “AH- FUCK!”, Valerie screamed cumming on Danny’s shape. She rode out her orgasm feeling bliss. She removed herself from him turning over. </p><p>“I thought… I said… no ghost powers.” She grunted with slight humor in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.”, he said sheepishly.</p><p>Valerie sat on Danny’s lap looking down at him. “I concede.” She breathed trying to catch her breath. “You can.. have your half.. of the bedroom control.. back.” She panted, grinding her hips against his. Looking down at his still hard dick, she slipped the cock ring off his appendage and stroked it.</p><p>Lifting her waist, she aligned herself again and sank down “Ooooh God, you’re tight.” he teased. “C’mon, finish.” She insisted, lowering herself to kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms around the woman and rolled on top of her. Staying connected to her, he pushed her legs into her chest and looked at the area that connected them together.</p><p>He gazed down at her feeling his cock twitch inside her body. Danny slowly jammed his dick deep into her body, pressing himself into her, all the way to his base. </p><p>Valerie rolled her hips urging him to fuck her. Smiling, Danny pulled out with a small chuckle and began his reign of soul shaking pleasure. She arched her back and rolled her hips, moving her hips in sync with his thrust. “Please don’t stop! It feels so good.” She gasped, throwing her head back while bracing herself on his arms.</p><p>Speeding up, he drilled into her, feeling his orgasm climbing. “Val- I’m cumming. Where-”, “Wherev- ah! -you want.” She arched feeling his tip abuse her g-spot and tightened around him. He slammed into her harder and faster driving himself closer to the edge. Feeling his balls tighten, he pulled out, rubbing out the remaining pleasure needed to shoot his load. Ropes and ropes of hot semen shot across her stomach and bare breast.</p><p>Danny fell forward catching himself as his energy drained. Valerie wrapped her arms and legs around him wanting to feel his large body on hers. The two looked between them remembering the white substance that graced her stomach. “Oh, hang on, let me get you a towel.” The Fenton boy declared.</p><p>Valerie squeezed her legs and looked at him with a loving and satisfied gaze.</p><p> “No, stay I’ll shower in the morning. Right now, I just want you Danny.”</p><p>Leaning down Danny captured her lips in a slow passionate kiss. Valerie moaned into the kiss, feeling her heart fill and throb with love. Pulling away, she gazed into his eyes smiling, “ I love you Danny Fenton.” Danny lowered his head, resting his forehead on hers, “I love you too, Valerie Gray.” He kissed her lips again and sat back on his heels.</p><p>“Next time, I’m in charge.” He declared. “And I’m so gonna make you beg.”</p><p>Pulling him down beside her, Valerie laughed. “That actually requires you to win sweetie.” She said shifting into a cuddling position resting her head under his chin.</p><p>“But if you like losing that much then, you’re on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>